


You can be king again

by Saku015



Series: HQ Rarepair Week 2017 [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Based on Haikyuu-bu ch 5, F/M, Feelings Realization, Friendship/Love, HQ Rarepair Week, Hurt/Comfort, Inspired by Music, Late Night Conversations, Partnership
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-10-26 06:07:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20737448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saku015/pseuds/Saku015
Summary: Akiteru and Saeko have a conversation after the drinking session.





	You can be king again

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Xevikan15](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xevikan15/gifts).

> Day 1: Ace.

Akiteru never planned his night with those three to end like this. While taking his shoes down in the genkan of the Tanaka household, his stomach did flips – one after the other. 

To say he was nervous would be an understatement – he was a total wreck. He knew that he had a huge crush on the older Tanaka since he saw her for the first time on the stage with her band in high school. He was sure that his little brother would think he was lame. So much for him being the most loved and respected of them all!

”Ryuu spends his night at Yuu’s, so you can use his room if you want to!” Saeko said, poking her head out of the kitchen. The small yelp that left Akiteru’s mouth made her smirk. 

She nodded towards the living room and the other walked in without further ado. While waiting for his friend, Akiteru looked around the room and a small smile appeared on his lips. There were pictures of the Tanaka siblings all over the walls from them being little to the one that was made right after Karasuno’s successful match against Shiratorizawa.

”You two are really close,” he said when he spotted the woman walking in the room from the corner of his eye. 

A fond smile appeared on Saeko’s lips as she gave the glass of water to the man sitting on her sofa. She sat down beside him and roamed her eyes around the room.

”You wouldn’t believed it after seeing him now, but my brother was really clingy as a child. He was always with me and hid behind me whenever he was scared,” she said with a little chuckle.

”Kei always came to my room to sleep with me whenever there was a thunderstorm outside,” Akiteru told her, feeling warmness spreading in his chest.

”Really?” Saeko asked, lowering her own glass. ”I thought he was just as snarky as a kid as he is now.” She said and the man laughed out loud. Saeko felt her cheeks warming up. Suddenly, the man’s expression turned sour and Saeko could swear that the temperature was dropped a few degrees.

”That is, until I betrayed him,” Akiteru said, clenching his hand into fists. ”I had been lying to him for three years straight, because I didn’t want him to know what a big failure I really was, but he found out anyways.” Because of the bitter laugh, Saeko felt her eyes sting. ”I don’t think our relationship can be as good as it was before.” 

Akiteru heard as the woman stood up, then felt two hands squeezing his shoulders. He looked up and found himself face to face with a really angry Saeko.

”If you think like this, it really won’t!” She said and Akiteru felt his eyes widening. ”However, I don’t think that is possible,” she said and a kind smile appeared on her lips.

”What do you mean?” Akiteru asked, blinking up at her, confused.

”No matter how hard he tries to hide it, that kid still looks at you with pure adoration,” she said and it was Akiteru’s turn to feel tears welling up in his eyes. ”You have the perfect opportunity to show him how great of an ace you are tomorrow. I make sure of that!” She promised with a wide smile on her lips. ”I will be your setter after all!”

In that moment, only one thought came to the man’s mind: he was totally in love with Tanaka Saeko.


End file.
